1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates to processes for separating components in the production of unsaturated fluorocarbon ethers. The invention further relates to processes for recovering catalysts used in the production of unsaturated fluorocarbon ethers. The invention also relates to processes for removing water from crude products formed during production of unsaturated fluorocarbon ethers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chlorofluorocarbon (CFC) compounds have been used extensively in the area of semiconductor manufacture to clean surfaces such as magnetic disk media. However, chlorine-containing compounds such as CFC compounds are considered to be detrimental to the Earth's ozone layer. In addition, many of the hydrofluorocarbons used to replace CFC compounds have been found to contribute to global warming. As a suggested replacement for such CFC compounds, novel alkyl perfluoroalkene ethers were disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/187,637 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2010/0209600 A1, both of which are incorporated in their entirety herein.
It has been discovered by the inventor that present processes for producing alkyl perfluoroalkene ethers may result in a heterogeneous rag layer that forms between an aqueous phase and an organic phase. This rag layer is believed to form due to the insolubility of the phase transfer catalyst that is used in the reaction. The phase transfer catalyst may be poorly soluble in both aqueous and organic solutions. It has been discovered through experimentation that a rag layer forms in the area between the aqueous phase and the organic phase, rendering separation of the phases more difficult. Furthermore, when used in a continuous operation, the rag layer may increase in size, which may require the reaction to be stopped so that the rag layer may be removed from the separator.
It is therefore desirable in the art to find processes for producing alkyl perfluoroalkene ethers without forming a rag layer. Furthermore, it may also be desirable to have a continuous process for producing alkyl perfluoroalkene ethers. It may also be desirable to have a process for recovering the phase transfer catalyst used in the production of alkyl perfluoroalkene ethers.